Ed Edd n Eddy: Hijinks and Hormones
by SockheadWriter
Summary: After the events of the Big Picture Show, the Ed's face a new adventure as they enter a new year at Peach Creek High School. Involves Edd x Marie.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own, or am involved with, the TV series Ed Edd n Eddy. All characters belong to their rightful creators.*

Ok so, this is my 2nd fanfic I'm starting. This is mainly focused on the after-story of The Big Picture Show. It has Edd x Marie, so be warned if you're not into that~…

If you were wondering; yes, I maaay start on more chapters of my 1st fanfiction, EarthRuby/OceanSapphire. But this story just came to mind, so here I go~.

* * *

Ed Edd n Eddy: Salt and Vanilla

Ch. 1

"Aah, what a lovely day for studying!"

Double D sat up in his chair by his desk. School was starting again soon, and he couldn't wait to get some good old-fashioned education. Tomorrow was especially important, as he and his friends from the cul-de-sac were starting High School in the ninth grade.

Edd (called Double D due to the 2 D's in his name) had prepared for getting his mind ready for school. He had his chemistry book, his geometry book, his history book, and finally his English book, all spread out neatly on his desk in front of him. "History seems the most fitting to start off," he said to himself, sliding his textbook in front of him and beginning to read, "Christopher Columbus, the first captain to sail to the Early Americas…" Double D picked up his trusty pencil and began taking notes.

After a few minutes, he noticed something sitting on the corner of his desk. He reached over and looked at the golden cylinder. "That's peculiar…what would a lipstick dispenser be doing on my-? Oh dear…" Edd's eyes widened. He had seen this before…

Just then, Double D felt two arms wrap around his neck from behind. "Guess who it is, cutie pie~!"

Oh dear. Not good, not good, Edd thought to himself, feeling himself starting to sweat. It was Marie Kanker. The girl that had harassed he and his friends for the past year or so with forced kissing sessions, and many physical abuses.

Marie smiled at him. "Looks like ya found something of mine…" she said, taking the lipstick dispenser and applying it to her lips.

"Marie, please tell me how you managed to enter my home at this hour?!" Edd asked in a frantic voice.

"Magical charms, dreamboat~. Now pucker up!" She exclaimed, turning her 'boyfriend's' chair around to face her. Edd put up his hands in defence, but Marie simply shoved them out of the way and kissed him several times on his face. Double D's shouts and attempts to push her off had no effect.

After a while, Edd sat back shivering and frightened. Oh, how he wished to see his two friends Ed and Eddy. Not that they were much of a help when it came to the Kankers, but Edd liked moral support.

"Having fun, Double D~?" she asked, leaning in, "Or did you not get enough?"

"N-no, I'm quite fine, Marie…" he said shaking, "You know, it would be wise to return to your sisters, as they could be…er, worried about you." Edd had a natural need to help others, but it was rare for him to talk like that to any Kanker. Especially Marie.

"Nah, they're asleep. Think I could sleep with you, here, sweetie~?"

Edd widened his eyes. "N-NO! I mean, school starts tomorrow, and you should be prepared for…"

"You bore me sometimes, hun." She said, turning away and yawning.

"Well, I suppose I h-have that effect on people…" Edd also yawned. This was strange, as he was still shaking after that kissing session.

Marie sat on Double D's lap. "Ya know, sometimes you don't notice how much I really like you…"

"I-is that so…?" Edd was confused. He always thought this was only a lustful attraction, or a 'spur-of-the-moment' type feeling towards another—

Oh dear.

"I-it's that late?! I really should get to studying…oh my, oh my…" Edd said, turning around to his books, sweat beading on the rim of his sock-like hat.

"Aw…you're no fun sometimes," Marie complained, getting up off of Double D. "I'll see ya later, love muffin~…" she blew a kiss to him and walked out of his room.

Edd sighed with relief and quickly turned around to his history book. "Oh, who am I kidding…this is not a studying environment!" he closed his book and stacked the books on top of each other. He wiped the lipstick stains off of his face with a rag and looked back at the corner of his desk. Marie's lipstick was still there, he thought with a confused look on his face. A strange night indeed.

* * *

Ed awoke with a loud yawn. "Breakfast for Ed!" he exclaimed, grabbing his clothes and running up the steps from his room. "Oh! Forgot my bath! Hahaha…" he turned around and ran into his room. He jumped into his tub of gravy and stuck his toes out of the other side. "Ah…Life is good for Ed."

Just as Ed was falling asleep in his bathtub, his sister Sarah yelled from upstairs. "ED!" she exclaimed.

Ed awoke with a start. "Coming baby sister!" he jumped back out of his bathtub and grabbed his clothes, putting his shirt and pants on as he went up. He tripped, attempting to pull one of the legs of his jeans up.

Sarah growled and shook her head. "Stupid…" she walked away into her room.

Ed ran to the pantry and grabbed himself a box of Chunky Puffs, drooling. "Breakfast time!" he exclaimed, putting some in a bowl and devouring it instantly. "Mmm! Chunky Puffs…"

* * *

Double D didn't feel very prepared as he walked out of his house that morning. Adjusting his tie, he started for Ed's house.

He saw Ed standing on the sidewalk in front of his house, jogging in place excitedly.

"Hello there, Ed. Excited as usual I see." Edd said as he approached his friend. Ed looked at him and stopped jogging in place.

"DOUBLE D!" he exclaimed, wrapping Edd up in a bear hug. "Y-yes, nice to see you t-too, Ed…" Edd said, choking.

Ed set him down. "'Tis the first day of school Double D! I can't wait~."

"Well, yes, neither can I." Edd replied, brushing off his shirt and tie. "Let's go get Eddy, shall we?"

Eddy's house was right next door to Ed's, so it didn't take very long to approach the front door. Double D knocked on the door to Eddy's room.

After a few seconds, Edd rubbed his chin. He knocked again, calling his name through the door. Still no answer.

"This is odd…Eddy couldn't be absent for the first day of school." Edd inquired.

"Hmm…" Ed then proceeded to knock down Eddy's door with a violent kick. Edd looked at him with wild eyes.

"E-Ed! Why would you-?!"

"Eddy? Are you in there?" Ed ignored his friend's questions.

Ed and Double D looked at their friend's round purple bed. Eddy's figure was under the covers, and his hair stuck out. "Eddy…?" Edd asked.

"Hnn…." The figure of Eddy slowly looked up at his two friends. "Go away guys, I'm sleepin'…"

"No sleepy time! School for Eddy!" Ed exclaimed, grabbing his friend and hoisting him out of his bed.

Edd looked at Eddy's groggy face. "Are you well, Eddy? You seem very pale…"

"Yeah, I'm sick ya know?" He said in a slurred voice, coughing roughly. "I'm not goin' tah school…"

"Eddy can't skip the first day!" Ed whined.

"I'm sorry Ed, but Eddy does seem to have some sort of cold…" Double D said, putting a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Rest well today, Eddy."

Ed sat his friend back down on the bed with a glum look on his face.

Eddy snarled and got back under the blankets, sneezing loudly. He rubbed his nose with a tissue. "Ya gonna go, or what?"

"Alright, Eddy. Get well soon!" Edd replied, walking out of Eddy's room, Ed following suit.

"Well, it seems we're going to school without Eddy…" Edd felt strange walking with only one friend at his side.

"We are three no more!" Ed said, sobbing. "Like blah, blah without the other blah! Like peanut butter and jelly without the mustard!"

"Now, calm down Ed. I'm sure Eddy will recover to his normal self tomorrow!" Edd patted his friend's back, smiling.

"Ya think so?" Ed wiped his nose, sniffling loudly.

"Of course!"

Ed perked up and put on a big grin. "Let's go to school, Double D!"

"Y-yes, quite," Edd replied, continuing on his way in a more chipper mood.

Ch. 1 End.

* * *

Dude, there's soo much on my mind for next chapter…but I'll call it quits for now. I want to post the next chapter tomorrow, but unfortunately no promises… See you soon~.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I do not own, or am involved with, the TV series Ed Edd n Eddy. All characters belong to their rightful creators.*

Ok, 2nd chapter. I guess ER/OS (EarthRuby/OceanSapphire) will be on hiatus because I'm kinda braindead on it o –o… So, yeah. Anyway, here's my Twitter name so anyone can see updates etc: dvalerevich and my e-mail: daisukekunami

By the way, I fixed the line breaks in this chapter, for the one who reviewed and said it didn't work in the previous chapter.

* * *

Ed Edd n Eddy: Salt and Vanilla

Ch. 2

Ed and Double D entered Peach Creek High School. Double D sniffed the air. "Ah, can you smell it Ed? The wonderful aroma of learning!"

Ed sniffed. "Smells like my sweaty gym socks," he said, smiling at his friend.

Edd cringed. "Y-yes, Ed…" he walked to the end of the hall where the lists of classes' rosters were posted. "Now, let's see…"

Double D's face fell as he saw the first 9th grade class. It was History, and he couldn't believe who he had classes with. Marie Kanker.

He felt slightly happier as he saw that Ed and Eddy were in the most classes with him throughout the first semester, but another thing was another thing about it…

Marie was in all of his classes.

"Oh, good Lord!" Edd exclaimed, "Why must I have the same classes as Marie Ka-!"

"Looks like we're in luck, girls!"

Ed and Double D turned around to see all 3 Kanker Sisters, Lee standing in front looking at the rosters. "We have all our classes with our boyfriends!" May announced, clasping her hands together with glee.

Ed's eyes widened. "KANKERS!" he yelled, attempting to run away, but May grabbed the end of his jacket and pulled him back. "You're not goin' anywhere, Big Ed!" May said, looking down at Ed.

"Where ya think you're goin', dreamboat?" Marie grabbed Edd and pulled him back.

Lee put her hands on her hips and looked around. "Hey! Where's my man?!" she said, glaring at Double D.

"W-well, Lee, Eddy came down with a cold today so it seems he's absent…" Edd replied shaking in Marie's arms.

"Eh, who needs ya!" Lee snarled and grabbed May and dragged her away. "Come on, Marie!"

Marie held Edd closer, he gasped. "See ya later, sweetheart…" she said, kissing him on the lips and walking away.

Ed popped his lipstick-covered head up and looked at his friend. "Are you alright, Double D?"

Edd pulled a rag out from his pocket and looked at it. He felt he needed to use it, but Marie made it so that his face didn't need cleaning…

It was going to be a strange day, Edd thought.

"Y-yes, I'm quite alright, Ed," Double D said, putting away the rag. "Let's head to class, shall we?" he dusted off his shirt and tie and forced a smile.

* * *

Edd got up from his desk as the 1st period bell rang. He picked up his bookbag and quickly walked out of the classroom, rushing to get away from Marie. Checking his watch, he walked quickly through the halls, passing kids at their lockers.

Just then, Marie tackled him from behind. "Don't leave me, Double D~!"

"Ow…oh dear…" Edd lifted his head up and looked at his watch. He didn't have time for the Kanker's antics…

"It's alright, hun. I don't bite…" she leaned closer, smiling.

"You should know as well as I do that that's false, Marie!"

"You know me so well, dreamboat!"

The bell was close to ringing for 2nd period. "I-I really must go, Marie…" Edd tried to pry himself from Marie's grasp. She just giggled.

The bell blared. "Oh dear…" Edd said, finally getting free. As he was jogging down the hall, Kevin, the hall monitor, stopped him.

"Hey, Double Dweeb," he started, his hand on Edd's chest, holding him back, "I didn't know ya had a girlfriend. Tell ya what, I'll give ya BOTH a detention slip!" he took two off his notepad and gave one to Edd and the other to Marie, who was now standing next to him. "Call it my future wedding present. Hahaha!"

"A d-detention?" Edd said softly, watching as Kevin walked away laughing, "On the first day? Oh no, oh no!" Double D was frantic. This did not give him a good first impression!

"Don't be sad, sweetheart," Marie said, holding his arm, "We get to spend it together!"

Edd shook her arm off and walked into the classroom with his head down in shame.

* * *

Double D laid his head down on the desk in the detention room. He felt awful, and he knew it was all because of the girl sitting next to him.

Marie was looking at Edd from the desk beside him, resting her head on her hand and smiling. Unlike her sisters, she truly adored Double D. She felt she had the right to speak for her sister's feelings, considering the way Lee treated her. She wanted to feel superior. "Hey, Double D…" she reached her hand out.

He swatted it away. "Don't you touch me!" he exploded, tears welling up in his eyes. He put his head down on the desk, burying his face in his arms.

Marie had a concerned look on her face. Although it went completely against her 'Kanker' code, it had to be done…

She grabbed Edd by the hat and put her hand under his chin. His eyes were red from crying, and he, strangely, made no attempt at fighting back.

Marie smiled at him, and leaned closer to his face.

Jonny ran down the hall, hoisting his bookbag onto his shoulder. "We can't be responsible high schoolers if we forget our bag in class, huh Plank?" he said, holding his wooden friend in his left arm.

Jonny was excited for school today. He felt he was going to get more freedom when he got to high school, and today was his day to make an impression on how 'mature' he was.

He stopped by the detention room and properly put on his bookbag. He looked into the room slightly. "Guess we can sneak a peek, eh buddy?" He poked his head in, bringing Plank's 'head' to see inside the room. "Wowzers, Plank!"

He couldn't believe what he saw. Double D and that Kanker girl-?! They looked over at him, Double D looking much more frantic. "High school romance, Plank! Wahahaha!" Jonny hoisted Plank into the air like a trophy and ran out of the classroom.

Double D looked back at Marie, and her at him. She smiled at him, but Edd looked much more surprised at what just happened. Not that it surprised him that she kissed him; that was completely normal. What surprised him the most was how….good it felt.

"Aw, you're so cute, hun…" Marie looked at his beat red face. He didn't even realize he was blushing.

"W-well, I…er…" Edd was speechless. He had even forgotten about the reason he was mad at Marie.

She giggled and leaned in for another kiss.

Just then, a teacher walked in and said that they were free to go. Edd looked at Marie. "W-well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, Marie…." He quickly got up, retrieved his bag, and speed-walked out of the detention room.

Marie watched him as he went and smiled. He really was her dreamboat…

Ch. 2 End

* * *

Errmahgerrd I loved that chapter~. I already have ideas for the next one, but it's 10:30pm and I want to go to sleep. Eddy will be in the next chapter you guyz. Bye for now~.


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, the characters belong to their rightful creators.*

Chapter Three…Ok so, I got a few reviews (Yay~) saying that they liked the story in general, so thank you everyone who read it and reviewed. Also, a HUGE thing that I have trouble fixing is the line breaks. I said I fixed them in the last chapter, but it didn't work…I have no clue why. I might just use the horizontal lines they let you use when you edit the documents. ANYWAY…

Edit: Yay, fixed the line breaks on all the chapters~ :D I just needed to use the horizontal lines.

* * *

Ed Edd n Eddy: Salt and Vanilla

Ch. 3

As Double D walked home from the school after his detention, a thought persisted in his mind throughout the entire trip. After he and Marie had shared that…event in the detention room, he noticed something about her actions that day.

First, Marie hadn't taken the chance in the hallway this morning to smother Edd with kisses like her sister May had done to Ed. Double D felt as if she were holding back for a particular reason.

Second, she had willingly accepted the detention slip from Kevin before second period without any problems. Normally, something like that would involve Marie becoming infuriated and Kevin ending up knocked out and tied to a tree. Edd sensed no anger in her attitude as she quietly took the slip from Kevin, and even acted happy to get to spend time with Double D.

As Edd walked into his house, he puzzled the final thing: he and Marie's kiss. It wasn't unusual to have Marie kiss Double D, for obvious reasons, but why had Marie been so…gentle? Double D chuckled at himself; thinking of 'Marie' and 'gentle' being used in the same sentence.

Edd felt like catching up on his studies, but he felt a more pressing matter. He took out a blank notebook from his desk drawer and began writing down everything strange that was going on with Marie today. He didn't understand why himself, but he felt figuring out Marie's, and possibly the other Kankers', intentions, was important. Who knows? Maybe he could finally crack this 'Kanker code,' so to speak, and be completely rid of their abuse.

Double D stopped and smiled at that thought. He pictured Ed, Eddy, and himself being normal acquaintances with the Kanker Sisters. It seemed farfetched, but he felt confident in his way of scientific reasoning to make that somewhat of a reality.

Just then, he felt something fall out of his pocket and hit the ground. He perked his head up and looked to the side of his chair. "Oh my…" he said quietly, gazing at the golden cylinder sitting on the floor. Oh dear, how could he have forgotten to return Marie's lipstick dispenser?!

He quickly got up and put the dispenser back in his pocket. Of course, Double D's morals got the best of him, and he decided to go to the trailer park and return what was rightfully Marie's. As much as he regretted doing this, he himself knew the feeling of losing something valuable.

Double D grabbed his brown button-down coat and reluctantly walked out of his house, then headed for the Kankers' trailer park.

* * *

Marie approached the door to her trailer and threw it open. Not surprisingly, Lee was sitting on the couch, watching some sort of horror movie. May was nowhere to be seen from where Marie was standing.

"Hey, what took ya, Marie?" Lee yelled, her eyes glued to the television.

"Nothing important," Marie responded with a blank face. She sat down at the other end of the couch, taking the remote from beside her sister.

"Hey, what are ya-?" Lee took her eyes off the TV and glared at Marie, who was resting her head on her hand and flipping through channels with the remote in her other hand.

Marie didn't respond. She showed no sign of emotion, nor did she even glance at her sister.

Lee lunged for the remote in Marie's hand. Her younger sister finally responded with moving her hand away from Lee's grasp. "Gimme that back, Marie! I was usin' it!" Lee yelled.

"You're not the boss of me, ya know!" Marie yelled back, pushing her sister off with her free hand. "It's my remote too!"

"Yeah, right! Like you got any right!"

"It's mine!"

By that time, they had gotten into one of their usual fights. Lee had pushed Marie down onto the floor in front of the couch. Marie retaliated with grabbing her sister's afro-like hair and using her foot to push her off. Lee turned around and bit Marie's arm.

Throughout the quarrel, the remote lay on the armrest of the couch.

Double D walked through the dimly lit path of Park n Flush trailer park, heading towards the Kankers' trailer. He was unsure on how he would give the lipstick back to her, which was mainly because he was terrified of being mauled by one of Marie's sisters.

He stopped and looked up at the door to their trailer. He could hear yelling and fighting, but he supposed that was to be expected from the Kankers' home. He reluctantly knocked on the door.

After what seemed like an eternity of Double D waiting at the door, sweating profusely, he opened the door himself. This was against his manners, but it didn't seem like anyone would come to the door during all this fighting.

"H-h-hello?" at the sound of his voice, all activity in the trailer stopped. Marie and Lee looked like the ones to be fighting, with Marie's hand seemingly trying to tear out Lee's hair and Lee's teeth biting onto Marie's arm.

"I-I dearly apologize, but it seems t-that this…" Edd pulled out the lipstick dispenser out of his pocket. His hand noticeably sweating and shaking nervously, he continued, "belongs to one of you…"

Marie let go of her sister's hair and calmly walked over to Double D. Grabbing the lipstick dispenser, she said, "Thanks, Oven Mitt," and slipped the lipstick in her pocket, walking upstairs to the Kankers' room.

Both Lee and Edd looked up at the stairs, dumbfounded. Then Edd's presence brought Lee's attention. "Hey, ya need somethin'? If not, then scram!"

Edd perked up and ran out of the door, frightened at Lee's outburst. As he ran, he reached into his hat and pulled out the notebook from earlier. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and started scribbling more notes on Marie, and this time some for Lee's aggressiveness and May's absence from the whole ordeal. As he kept writing, he felt himself getting closer to figuring the Kankers out.

* * *

The next day, Double D was having another off morning. When he passed by Ed's and Eddy's houses on his way to school, neither house had anyone there. Double D immediately pushed away bad thoughts, such as burglary or kidnapping, and decided that Ed had woken up early and brought Eddy to school. By force, no doubt.

As always, Double D brushed off the events that had happened last night with the Kankers, although being involved with the Kankers on his own was rare, because he was usually with Ed and Eddy. Also, none of this needed to be told to those two, or anyone else he knew for that matter.

As Double D walked through the doors of the school, he was greeted with a tackle hug by none other than Ed. "Double D! Eddy's all good and healthy! Right, Eddy?" he exclaimed, getting up off of his friend and pointing to a rather angry- and pale-looking Eddy.

Double D got up, re-adjusting his tie and looking over at Eddy. "Good morning to both of you, gentlemen," he said, "And Eddy, you're…better?"

"This stinks," Eddy groaned, "All I wanted was some peace and quiet, then Monobrow had to ruin—" he stopped talking for a second, then let out a loud sneeze, "—my day off…"

"Well, as I always say, nothing beats a good day of learning!" Double D said, putting his hand on Eddy's shoulder. "Now, off to class, gentlemen!" he said, proceeding to his first period class.

* * *

"M-Marie, can you please tell me why you're walking by me like this…?"

Marie was walking alongside Edd, holding his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. "I just don't wanna get away from you, sweetheart~!"

It was just after second period, and since she and Edd had the previous class together, Marie decided to tag along with her love muffin. Since Edd had lunch next, he didnt have to worry about being late if Marie were to stop him from getting to his destination.

"Y-you know, Marie, you have math class next, so I suggest you head there now," Edd said nervously, "The administrators wouldn't like you skipping class…"

Marie stopped walking and looked up at Edd. "Ya really don't want me to get into trouble, do ya, dreamboat?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, of course not. I wouldn't wish it on my worst—" Double D paused, widening his eyes. Marie WAS supposed to be his worst enemy…right?

"I-I really must go to lunch, Marie, so if you don't mind…" he managed to pull away from her grasp,, and he sped off into the cafeteria where his friends awaited.

Marie looked back at him as he ran and giggled. Double D just said he cared about her~…I'm glad I love that guy, Marie thought, heading to her next class.

Double D sat down at the lunch table, placing his tray down. "Afternoon, gentlemen!" he greeted his friends.

Since Eddy hadn't had time to make lunch at home, he turned to Ed. "What ya got for me, Lumpy?"

Ed turned to his friend, mouth full of his onion, Swiss cheese, and bologna sandwich. "Here you go, Eddy!" he handed him a piece of his sandwich, which made Eddy groan.

Double D wagged his finger at Ed. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Ed. It's horrible manners."

"Manners are for sissies, Double D." Ed said, his breath reeking of onion and cheese.

Eddy ate a piece of Ed's sandwich. "As soon as I get home, I'm gettin' some shut-eye." After that, his eyes widened, and he clasped his hands over his mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Good Lord, Ed!" Double D exclaimed, "What was in that-?"

Rolf sat next to Edd, interrupting his sentence. "Ho ho! Hello, there, Ed boys!"

Ed spoke up, "Hi Rolf!"

"Good afternoon, Rolf." Double D said, after wiping his face with a napkin.

"Afternoon to you too, Lady-pursuing-Ed boy!" Rolf nudged Double D with his elbow.

"W-what?" Edd asked, confused.

"Rumor has it that Brainy-Ed boy and the Blue-haired Kanker girl are in a…what do you call it?"

"Double D's got a girlfriend~!" Jonny came from behind, teasing Edd.

Double D's face fell. Oh, how did rumors come to this?

"We saw it with our own eyes, huh Plank?" he looked at his wooden pal for approval.

Ed seemed completely oblivious to the whole conversation. He was stroking and cuddling with his sub sandwich, much to Double D's disgust.

"Please, Jonny! I assure you, there was nothing to see at any given—" Edd paused. He remembered the time in the detention room, when…

Oh dear.

Fortunately for Edd, the lunch bell rang and students began getting up and walking out of the cafeteria. Double D quickly picked up his things, threw out his lunch tray, and walked out of the cafeteria, trying to put as much distance between him and Jonny as possible.

Ch. 3 End

* * *

Woo~! Pretty good chapter, I guess. Not too much romance, but that's what I'm going for. Half classic EEnE, half EddxMarie. Please review, it really helps with ideas for future chapters. I can't thank you enough for the reviews on chapters 1 and 2, it was really uplifting. Character accuracy in RP's and Fanfictions are very important to me, so I'm glad to hear I'm doing a good job. Bye for now~.


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, all characters belong to their rightful creators.*

Happy Halloween! And here's chapter 4 for ya. I kinda stopped doing homework because I wanted to post today, so it might seem rushed (Which I should be careful NOT to do, considering the previous errors in chapter 3 and 2…). Anyway, thank you guys so much for the reviews, they're really motivating me to write more often. I'm probably going to go back and fix the hallway scene in chapter 3; I really had no clue what I was writing in some of those parts…ANYWAY~.

* * *

Ed Edd n Eddy: Salt and Vanilla

Ch. 4

Edd sat at his desk minutes before his last class ended, deep in thought. He had his notebook, full of things he had written down about the Kanker sisters. 'Lack of irritability,' 'Calm attitude,' 'Lack of aggressiveness,' those were some of the things that had popped up in his head throughout the past few days.

Eddy looked up at his friend of the desk behind him. Thinking Edd was thinking of some sort of scam, Eddy tapped his shoulder from behind. "Hey, Sockhead! Whatchya thinkin' about?"

Edd looked back at Eddy. "Well, Eddy, if you must know, it's something you and Ed may like."

"Jawbreakers?!" Eddy's mouth watered.

"Oh, much better than jawbreakers, Eddy," Edd said, smiling.

"I got it! Ya finally came up with a good scam?" Eddy snickered, coughing loudly. His cold hadn't completely gone away.

Edd looked over at Marie, who was asleep at her desk after today's English lesson. As Eddy said 'scam', he looked back at his friend. "Scam? Oh, that'd be rather exaggerative… I've been observing the Kanker sisters recently and—" Eddy interrupted him by shoving his hand over Edd's mouth.

"Kankers?!" Eddy asked, "What do THEY got to do with JAWBREAKERS?"

"Eddy, please…" Edd said, moving his friend's hand off of his mouth. "This could actually solve our Kanker dilemma once and for all!"

"Dilemma…?" Eddy leaned back. The Kankers had, strangely, not bothered them near as much as they were used to lately. Other than the occasional wink or quick hug, they seemed…aloof.

"I understand that it hasn't been much of that as of yet," Edd continued, "But after studying their actions and taking to account various solutions, or conclusions, I must say, to why they may be doing those things, I have concluded that…" Edd took his notebook from his desk and started rapidly flipping pages.

Eddy sneezed. "You're already borin' me, Double D."

Edd reached into his pocket and offered Eddy a tissue, which he accepted and blew his nose. "My conclusions state that—"

Just then, the bell rang, interrupting Edd's explanation. The sound woke Marie up, and she sluggishly picked up her bookbag and walked out of the room.

"Let's go, ya can tell me and Ed later." Eddy said, sniffing and getting up off of his seat. What a drag, Eddy thought. When's the last time he had a jawbreaker?

"Actually, Eddy, I was planning on—" Edd was surprised by a hug from Marie. Eddy, extremely tired from a lack of sleep, kept walking without Edd, mumbling, "Whatever, Sockhead…"

"Hiya, dreamboat!" Marie greeted Edd.

"O-oh, Marie, I…" He started, "I was wondering if I-I could, er…speak with you privately?"

Marie smiled at him, "Of course, Oven Mitt!"

Edd gulped. He needed to confirm his conclusion with Marie, just to see if he was indeed correct. They walked together until they reached the side of the building, outside the school.

Marie stopped, holding Edd's arms and looked at his eyes. "Well?"

Edd hesitated. Shaking, he reached into his hat, taking out his notebook. "M-Marie, I must tell you that you and your sisters have been acting rather...unusual these p-past few days, and…" Marie was staring at him, smiling. Edd thought for a moment that she looked as if she was anticipating something.

"I feel that you and your sisters were changing your 'technique,' per se, and being less aggressive so—"

"You'd like us too?"

Edd looked at Marie. He was surprised at her figuring out what he had to say. "Y-yes, exactly…"

"Well, I was the first to smarten up ya know, love muffin," Marie said, "It took a while for my sisters to figure it out."

"What do you mean by 'smarten up,' Marie?" Edd was suddenly intrigued by what Marie was about to say.

"Smotherin' you guys gets old, ya know." Marie continued, "I didn't feel like I was getting anywhere with you, so I tried being more gentle. It looks like it's working, huh, dreamboat~?" Edd blushed and felt himself starting to sweat.

"W-well, I wouldn't say that, exactly…" he said, "I can only say at this point that you've become a tad less…intrusive?"

"Hm. I guess I'll have to keep workin' at it, then," she said, winking at him and grabbing his chin, bringing his face down to hers. "I told ya I really liked you, Double D…"

Marie pulled his face close to hers and she kissed him on the lips. Edd's eyes widened and he attempted to push her back, which only led to Marie going in closer to his face.

After about 10 seconds, Marie stopped and looked at Edd, who was now blushing and sweating profusely. "See ya soon, Oven Mitt~…" With that, she walked away from him, heading down the road to get to the trailer park.

Edd moved his hand to his mouth and rubbed his lips. With a feeling he still wasn't used to, he put it back down to his side as he realized Marie didn't wear lipstick after that kiss. "Oh my," was all he could mutter.

* * *

Eddy and Ed were hanging out in Ed's basement. Eddy, of course, was attempting to sleep on Ed's uncomfortable bed. "Hey, Lumpy! How do ya sleep on this thing?"

His friend was sitting in a reclining chair, his eyes glued to the television. He was watching one of his favorite movies, Revenge of Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Ed!" Eddy yelled at him, to no avail on getting his friend's attention. Eddy groaned and, for the 4th time, tried to get into a comfortable position.

Just then, a familiar face looked through the window of Ed's basement from above. The figure knocked, and Ed immediately perked his head up and looked at the window.

"Double D!" he yelled, running up to the window and flinging it open.

"Greetings, Ed," Edd peered through the window, climbing down to the floor. "And you too, Eddy."

Eddy groaned, facing away from Edd.

"Oh, cheer up, Eddy! I have important news to tell to you!" Edd said, looking at Eddy, then to Ed.

"Good news?!" Ed exclaimed, plopping back down on his chair, excited.

Eddy rolled over sluggishly, looking at Edd.

Edd cleared his throat. "Oh yes, Ed, this is wonderful news," he began, "After extensive research on the Kanker sister's behavior lately, I have come to the absolutely certain conclusion that your worries are gone. The Kanker sisters' antics are a thing of the past. In fact, Marie herself told me today—" he paused, remembering what had happened at the side of the school building.

"The Kankers are a thing of the past?" Ed asked.

Edd shook out of his reverie. "Why, yes, Ed. It seems the Kanker sisters are going to lower the intensity of their actions, to the point where they won't be as much of a bother!"

"That's stupid." Eddy complained. This was strange to Edd, as he would think Eddy would be the most pleased. "The Kankers don't just 'stop,' Sockhead. They're just trickin' ya."

"They're brainwashing his mind like the slime aliens from 'The Attack of the Slime-men!'" Ed exclaimed, proceeding to grab Edd's ear and yelling into it, "You shall not pass, Slime-men! For I am Ed!"

"Ed, please never do that again." Edd said, taking Ed's wrists and pushing them away from his ear.

"Seriously, Double D," Eddy coughed, "Ya can't be so 'neeve' all the time."

"It's 'naïve,' Eddy," Edd corrected his friend, "And plus, I do trust Marie when she told me this."

"What, so you're best pals now? What about US? Do OUR opinions matter anymore?"

Edd paused and brought his hand to his mouth. "Oh, my...She was right. Her plan is working!" he said in a panicked voice.

Eddy and Ed looked at their friend quizzically. "What are ya talkin' about, Sockhead?"

Ed turned to Eddy and raised a finger. "It's the Slime-men, Eddy!"

Edd started shaking. "Oh dear…I apologize to you fellows, but I don't particularly feel well…" he clasped his hands onto his hat and ran out of the room, going outside to the fresh air.

The remaining Ed's looked at the door where Edd had just left. "Geez, what a weirdo." Eddy said, pointing his thumb back at the exit, facing Ed. Ed nodded in agreement.

Ch. 4 end

* * *

Hmm~. I felt like adding more to that, but I don't have many good ideas for ending off the chapter in any other way than this. So, there you have it. I put a dash of romance here, some humor there, and voila. Chapter 4. Reviews are very much appreciated, so please tell me what you thought and what I could do to make it better. And if you could, if you have a Twitter, follow me: dvalerevich. Bye for now~.


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, all characters belong to their rightful creators.*

Okay. 5th chapter. I want to tie up a couple loose ends in this chapter. That's about it, I guess. I posted this later than usual because my brain was just…dead. I had no clue what I was writing while writing the first page.

* * *

Ed Edd n Eddy: Salt and Vanilla

Ch. 5

Ed, Edd, and Eddy were walking down the hall, heading to their last class of the day.

"I hate Biology," Eddy said angrily, "Why does she gotta make us write all those notes?"

"Well, Eddy," Edd spoke up, "Studies show that anything put down in writing is most easily remembered."

"Stupid teachers…" Eddy grumbled, ignoring his friend's reply.

"Who needs 'em, Eddy?" Ed exclaimed.

"You're turning out to be quite a lot like Eddy, Ed," Edd told his friend.

Just then, the Ed's heard a gruff voice call out, "There's our men, girls!"

The boys turned to the source of the voice. "Kankers…" Eddy said under his breath.

The Kanker sisters stood at the end of the hall, hands on their hips. "It's good to see my little man today!" Lee said, picking up Eddy, infuriating him.

"Where've ya been, Big Ed?" May exclaimed, grabbing on to an already-frightened Ed.

"And how's my dreamboat today?" Marie asked as she put her arms around Edd, causing him to sweat profusely.

"Whaddya want this time, Kankers?!" Eddy yelled, struggling to break free of Lee's grasp.

"We just wanted to say 'hi' to our men, Short Stuff!" Lee replied, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"RUN AWAY!" Ed exclaimed, freeing himself from May's arms and running down the hall, unknowingly ramming into a wall.

"Big Ed! Are you ok?!" May rushed to her 'boyfriend's rescue.

"U-um, excuse me, May…" Edd spoke up, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Whaddya want with HER?" Marie gestured to her sister with an irritated face.

"I-it will only take a moment, Marie," he replied, turning to May, "I have to ask, I was over at you and your sister's trailer the other day, and I was wondering…Where were you during that evening?"

"Oh, dat's easy!" May said in her nasally voice, "I was-"

"Failing miserably at tryin' to wash her stupid off in the shower," Marie interrupted, making May stick her tongue out at her sister. "Now, how 'bout we have some time to ourselves, Hot Stuff?"

Edd started to back away. "E-excuse me, Marie, but I—"

"HEY!" Eddy yelled back at Edd, "What were YOU doin' at the KANKERS' trailer?!"

"It was a simple act of courtesy, if you must know, Eddy." Edd replied. "I'm sure you'd understand if you had even one ounce of that in your body."

"Oooh, get 'em, Oven Mitt!" Marie teased, hugging his arm.

Ed was just waking up from being knocked out after his collision with the wall. "The slime-men are invading, Eddy!"

Edd's head perked up. He quickly looked at his watch, noticing with fear that class was about to start. "F-fellows! It appears we will be late to English class if we don't hurry!" With that, he grabbed his bag and started jogging to the classroom.

Marie followed close behind. "Don't leave me behind, dreamboat~!" she said, running after him.

Lee and May turned to the clock on the far wall. "We better get goin' too, eh May?" May looked at her sister, lipstick on her lips and all over Ed's face.

"Bye, sweetheart!" May said, blowing a kiss to a shivering Ed.

"I'll see ya later, Little Man!" Lee gave Eddy another kiss on the cheek and headed on to class.

Eddy was fuming. "Kankers…! I've HAD it with you!"

Just then, the bell rang. Ed hurriedly grabbed his bookbag, and a furious Eddy, and ran to the classroom just as the teacher was taking roll.

* * *

After class was over, Edd picked up his bag and stood up from his desk. He rubbed his chin as he watched Marie walk out of the classroom.

"What are ya lookin' at, Sock Head?" Eddy asked in an irritated tone, "Let's go home."

Edd looked down at his friend. "Yes, of course."

Ed perked his head up from his desk. He stretched and let out a loud yawn, standing up. He walked over to Edd and Eddy and stared at them, smiling.

Edd looked back at the door. He had a sudden urge to talk to Marie about something. "What are ya? Deaf? I said 'let's go'!" Eddy yelled from behind.

"Pardon me, gentlemen, but it seems I have business to attend to," Edd replied, "I'll see you later then!" With that, he exited from the classroom, leaving his friends staring at the door in confusion.

"What's with HIM lately?" Eddy turned to Ed, who gave his friend a loud yawn.

"School no fun," Ed said, "Sleep for Ed!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm outta here." The two Ed's walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Edd was walking out of the school building's doors. "Excuse me, er..Marie?"

Marie, along with her sisters, turned and looked at Edd. "Hiya, Oven Mitt!" she yelled at him.

Edd cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. He had no clue why he was doing this. "Well, if it's n-no bother…Do I have y-your permission to walk home with y-you girls?" he attempted a smile as he looked at all three sisters.

The Kanker sisters looked at eachother, clearly dumbfounded at Edd's statement. They then burst out laughing. Edd looked back to see if that drew any attention; luckily, most of the kids he knew had already headed back to the cul-de-sac.

"What makes ya think ya can't, hun?" Marie said, putting her arms around Edd, making him cringe.

"Yeah, come hang with us, Double D!" May said, smiling widely, exposing her buck teeth.

"How bout ya come to our trailer?" Lee said, leaning in to him. "We'll give ya a nice Kanker welcome!" she said, laughing.

"W-well, I thank you for your hospitality, although…" Edd adjusted his collar, "I doubt I'd be able to stay long, as I had promised my friends I'd see them later to—"

"I gotcha, I gotcha!" Lee interrupted him. "How's 'bout next time, ya bring you AND those friends of yours!" she suggested, laughing.

"I'd like to see Big Ed again!" May said, clasping her hands together and smiling.

"Can it, May!" Marie exclaimed, still hugging Edd. "This hunk's enough for me~."

"W-w-well, yes, quite…" Edd said, wiping the sweat off his brow with a rag. "Shall we go now? I could possibly help you out with today's Biology assignments that are due tomorrow."

As Edd and the Kanker sisters continued on their way to Park n Flush, Ed and Eddy watched from a distance.

"Of all the lyin', double crossin'…!" Eddy grumbled.

"The Kankers are controlling his brain, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed.

"Hey, dorks!" called a voice from behind.

Eddy turned and looked at Kevin and Nazz, who were carrying their bookbags on their shoulders at the door of the school. "Yo, Kev!"

"Hey Eddy! And Ed too!" Nazz said, waving and smiling.

"H-Hi there, Nazz…" Eddy said, briefly slurring his words at the sight of Nazz.

"Whatcha got goin' on?" Kevin asked. After the adventure with Eddy's brother, Kevin and some of the other cul-de-sac kids became much more aquainted with the Ed's.

"Ya aint gonna believe it!" Eddy told him, "Me and Ed just saw Sock Head walkin' off with the Kankers! Right, Ed?"

Ed looked at his friend and smiled. "Don't have a clue what you're talking about, Eddy!"

"I'm not surprised," Kevin said, "Rumor has it that Double Dweeb and that blue-haired chick are goin' out."

"Oh yeah, I heard that too!" Nazz agreed.

"Wait, what?!" Eddy exclaimed, "Double D aint got no girlfriend! Especially not a KANKER!"

"It's the truth, man," Kevin said, walking down the steps to where he parked his bike, Nazz following close behind. "Hang on…you were there when Rolf and Jonny told ya, right Ed?"

Ed looked at Kevin with a blank expression. He put a finger to his bottom lip and looked up, trying to remember. After a few seconds, Ed yelled out, "Nope!"

"Eh, guess I was wrong," Kevin shrugged, "I'll see ya later, dork and dorky!" With that, he and Nazz took off on his bike down to the cul-de-sac.

Eddy turned to Ed. "Ya better not've heard anything, Lumpy." Ed didn't give any response. Eddy folded his arms and walked down the steps. "Ya comin', Ed?" Ed smiled and walked over to his friend, and they continued on their way to Ed's house.

Ch. 5 End

* * *

There ya have it. Chapter 5~. I left off with kind of a cliffhanger, because of the Edd/Kanker scene, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long. Anyway~, I might not post tomorrow unfortunately. Something I have to help out with at my school's band. So, reviews are very much appreciated, and thanks for reading. Bye for now~.


	6. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy. All characters belong to their rightful creators.*

Fiiiinally chapter 6. This took forever to think up because my mind didn't want to cooperate all week. Anyway, this might not be very creative, here's what I had anyway.

Ed Edd n Eddy: Salt and Vanilla

Ch. 6

In Ed's basement, Eddy was furious. "How could Sockhead just go over to the Kankers' place like that?" he exclaimed, sitting on Ed's bed, arms folded. Ed was keeping himself busy by sitting on his purple recliner and watching a sci-fi movie.

"What's gotten into that guy?" Eddy continued ranting, "What do those Kankers got that I don't?"

"A trailer?" Ed asked, looking over at his friend.

"Can it, Ed." Eddy said. "When Double D gets back here, he better have a brilliant scam idea for this weekend."

Just then, the phone in Ed's basement rang. Knowing Ed was too involved in his movie to go answer it, Eddy reluctantly got up and walked over to the phone, grumbling.

Before Eddy could say anything, Kevin spoke on the other end of the line. "Yo Nazz, it's me," he said. Eddy shut his mouth before replying. He gestured over to Ed, ushering him to come over. Eddy put the phone on speaker so both of them could listen.

"So, I was, ya know, wondering if you and I could, uh…" Kevin continued nervously, "w-we could, ya know, go somewhere sometime. Like, alone, ya know what I'm sayin?"

Eddy could hardly contain his laughter. He answered in a falsetto voice, "Sure, Kev! You're like, totally awesome and stuff!"

"Really? Heheh, thanks Nazz… So where would ya wanna go?"

"How bout on the intersection of WRONG and NUMBER?" Eddy and Ed both burst out laughing.

Kevin growled on the other line. "DORKS!" he yelled angrily.

"Smooth moves, Shovel Chin!" Eddy said, laughing.

"You're really irritating, Eddy," Kevin said, "I'm hanging up."

"Whatever, Casanova!" Eddy hung up the phone, still laughing hysterically.

Ed continued laughing with his friend for a few more seconds, then walked lazily back to his recliner to watch his movie.

Eddy wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Ah…good times, eh, Lumpy? Sockhead woulda got a kick outta that one."

* * *

Edd was in the Kankers' kitchen, explaining to them various subjects on Biology. "So as you can see, different elements have different amounts of electrons and protons, which are combined to make—" he stopped and looked up at the Kankers, who were all staring at him dreamily.

"Why'd ya stop, Smart Guy?" Lee said almost sarcastically, "We're not done with this lesson yet."

"Don't ya wanna help us out, Dreamboat?" Marie asked, smiling at her 'boyfriend.'

Edd froze, as if just realizing he was sitting in the Kankers' kitchen. "My, my…" he said, "Are any of you girls parched? I could certainly go for a glass of water…"

"Coming right up, Double D," May said, getting up and walking towards the refrigerator.

"Hey, who said YOU get to give him water?!" Marie exclaimed, tackling her sister.

"I was here first!" May yelled, attempting to push Marie off.

"He's MY boyfriend, May!" Marie yelled back.

"Hey, quiet down in front of our guest, ya idiots!" Lee yelled, grabbing her sisters' hair, pulling them back up. "I'll get your water for ya, Mr. Eddward." She said, laughing at her own joke as she got up from the table.

Marie spoke up, beating May to the punch. "So Double D, what made ya come home with us, hm?"

Edd was just retrieving his noted from his bag. He looked up at her, feeling himself starting to sweat. "W-well, Marie, I…I-I thought it'd be nice to have a sort of…f-friendly meeting with you and your sisters, I suppose…"

"Aw! My little Oven Mitt's being brave!" Marie pinched Edd's cheek playfully. He cringed at her action, but he was surprised it didn't leave him with any sort of physical injury.

"Yeah!" Lee joined in, setting Edd's glass of water in front of him. "He's been schemin' this all along, haven't ya, Smart Guy?" she said, patting his back.

"W-well, no, actually, Lee," Edd said, "Marie was just kind enough to tell me about how you and your sister were going to, err…How should I word this? Be gentler to my friends and I."

Marie looked at Edd with her visible eye widened. Lee and May looked at Edd, then back to Marie. "We didn't say nutin' about bein' gentle!" Lee said, "Either you or Marie went crazy or somethin', 'cause we aint bein' gentle to nobody!" May stared at Marie angrily, and she looked away, frowning.

"Pardon?" Edd was confused. "I do recall Marie talking to me after school one afternoon, and—"

Marie leaned in and covered his mouth with her hand. "Maybe it's time for you to go, Oven Mitt." she said in a serious tone.

After she removed her hand, Edd cleared his throat and packed his things in his bag. "Well, apologies for the comment earlier," he said, "I hope to see you sometime soon, I suppose." With that, he picked his bag up and scurried out the door.

* * *

Edd gently closed the door to the Kankers' trailer. "Strange," he said as he continued on his way to the cul-de-sac, "What would cause Marie to make me stop the conversation? Could it be that she didn't want me to share what was to be shared?"

He pondered this as he walked out of the construction site and into the street leading to the cul-de-sac. Edd continued to Ed's house, where he knew his friends would be. He opened the small window to Ed's basement, where he saw his 2 companions.

"Greetings, gentlemen!" he said in a cheery mood. "I hope I am not late for any important announcements, or whatnot?"

"Hey Sockhead!" Eddy said, turning to the window. "Get down here so I can knock some sense into ya!" he said, rolling up his sleeves.

Edd climbed down from the window into the basement. "What could be the matter, Eddy?"

"Oh, you KNOW what's the matter!" he yelled, "What made ya go over to the Kankers' after school today?"

"The Kankers'?" Edd asked, "Why, I was only giving them help on today's Biology assignment."

"Geez! So they're your new best pals now?" Eddy asked. "What are ya?"

"Eddy, did you ever consider the Kanker sisters to be normal human beings like you and me?"

"First of all, you aint normal, Sockhead," Eddy replied, "Two, neither are they!"

"They're ancient demons from the early prehistoric times on Mars!" Ed exclaimed, still sitting on his recliner. "Come to feast on human intelligence and affection!"

"Didn't I say 'Can it', Ed?" Eddy asked.

"Ed, why…?" Edd shook his head. "Anyway, Eddy, can we put this quarrel aside and have a normal friendly talk?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Eddy grumbled, deciding to save his ranting for another time. "So Double D, ya got any brilliant scams for us to work on?"

"Scam?" Edd asked, a bit confused. "You're really going to open that box again, Eddy? Even after that awful event some few—" Eddy covered Edd's mouth with his hand and looked around.

"You don't talk about that again, got it, Sockhead?" Edd nodded and Eddy released his grasp on his mouth. "So, ya got anything in that gigantic brain a' yours?"

"Really, Eddy…" Edd said. "You honestly think that I would waste away my weekend doing the same scams that always end up—" Just then, an alarm could be heard from Edd's pocket. He pulled out a stopwatch and his eyes widened. "Good Lord! How could I have forgotten to dry Mother's laundry this afternoon?! My dearest apologies gentlemen, but I must bid thee farewell!" With that, Edd ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"What a wuss," Eddy complained.

"I wish I could fly, Eddy," Ed said, his movie finally rolling the credits. "Then I could be with my chicken brethren and fly to a planet of pure gravy."

Eddy rubbed his chin. "Fly, huh…THAT'S IT!" he exclaimed, grabbing Ed by the collar of his jacket. "I know what we'll do for the next scam! You're a genius, Ed!"

"I am?"

"You sure are Lumpy, and soon, that idea a' yours will make us filthy stinkin' rich!" Eddy rubbed his hands together and grinned from ear to ear. This had to be the best idea for a scam yet.

Ch. 6 End

* * *

Cliffhangers, cliffhangers, cliffhangers. Here's chapter 6 for ya. I got nothing else to say, so reviews are much appreciated, and thanks for reading. Bye for now~.


	7. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy. All characters belong to their rightful owners.*

Ok I'm starting on this one fairly early. Not much to say, I guess. Here ya go~.

Ed Edd n Eddy: Salt and Vanilla

Ch. 7

"Why we gotta come to school on Fridays?" Eddy grumbled with an angry look on his face as he walked into Peach Creek High School.

"Eddy, it's been like this since early times where education was most needed," Edd said, walking beside him.

"School is for chumps, right Eddy?" Ed exclaimed, nudging his friend on the shoulder.

"Ed's right, Double D," Eddy said.

"Surely, Eddy…" Edd sighed. "I don't see why getting a proper education isn't important to either of you! Don't you want to grow up, get a job, and see the world?"

"I'll see the world when I'm rich and famous, Sockhead." Eddy said, snickering.

"Oh dear, what will I do with you…" Edd sighed as the three friends continued to their lockers.

"Well, with this new scam idea we're doing this weekend, none of these kid's'll resist!" Eddy proclaimed, laughing to himself.

"You really came up with a scam on your own?" Edd turned from his locker and looked at his friend in disbelief.

"Yeah. Lumpy over here helped me, right Ed?"

Ed was busying himself by balancing several textbooks on his head over by his locker. "ED!" Eddy yelled. Immediately, Ed turned to look at Eddy, the books falling to the ground around his feet. "What?" Ed asked.

"Oh dear Ed, look what you did!" Edd exclaimed, getting down picking up the books that had fell off of Ed's head. "I see it Double D," Ed said, bending down and pointing to a random book. "M-A-T-H. Math." He spelled the word correctly, but he pointed to the letters completely backwards.

"What a doofus," Eddy said, taking his bookbag and looking over at his friends. "Hey Sockhead, ya know when class start—"

Eddy was interrupted by a gruff voice calling from the end of the hall. "Where's my man?"

"Kankers…" Eddy grumbled, looking around frantically and deciding to jump into Ed's jacket to hide.

Lee, Marie, and May Kanker rounded the corner of the hall and looked over at Ed and Edd. "There's Big Ed!" May yelled, making a dash for Ed.

"RUN AWAY!" Ed yelled, holding his jacket closed and running away from May.

"Oh, hello there, Lee, Marie, May…" Edd began nervously, "I-It's nice to see you on this fine morning."

"Hey there Dreamboat," Marie said, walking towards Edd and grabbing his arm, smiling up at him.

"Hello Marie," Edd attempted a smile and wiped some sweat off of his brow.

"Aww, aint dat cute?" Lee said from a few feet away. "Now where's my man, Smart Guy?"

Edd looked up and down the hall. Where WAS Eddy? "I-Im afraid I don't know, Lee…"

He anticipated Lee to give him some kind of physical injury, which she was known for doing when someone made her mad, she smiled at him. "Well, more fun findin' 'im myself, eh Double D?" With that, she proceeded to walk down the hall where May and Ed had headed.

Edd's jaw dropped. Not only had Lee excused him from a beating, she had even smiled and called him by his name. "So much for not being gentle…" Marie said, looking to where her sisters had gone.

"So, Oven Mitt," she continued, "How's bout we head to class together? I know ya don't wanna be late."

"Why, thank you Marie…" Edd said, giving her a smile. "I think I'd like that."

"I knew ya would…" Marie pulled her 'boyfriend' closer and laid her head on his shoulder, much to Edd's embarrassment.

* * *

Edd sat down in the cafeteria by his friends at lunch time. "Greetings, fellows!" he said with a smile.

"Yo, Shockhead!" Eddy said, his mouth full of potatoes.

"Please, Eddy," Edd said, frowning. "Don't talk with your mouth full! Its poor manners. And rather…unsanitary, to say the least…"

Eddy gulped down his food. "Whatever, Double D," he said, "You comin over to help me and Ed with this scam today?"

"Well, I suppose," Edd said after taking a bite of his sandwich. "Unless Marie would want me to—"

"Ya aint hanging out with no Kankers, Sockhead!" Eddy yelled.

"Eddy, would you please at least consider them to be human beings?" he asked, "I mean, if you or Ed would even try to—"

"I aint considerin nothing!" Eddy exclaimed. "We tried bein nice once, and THAT didn't work out too well…"

Edd recalled in his head the time when he, Ed, and Eddy attempted to make the Kankers back off by using Reverse Psychology. Of course, it had very unsuccessful results. "But Eddy, it wasn't I that approached the Kanker Sisters, it was Marie who approached me!"

"Yeah yeah, put a sock in it, Sockhead." Eddy completely dismissed his friend's comment.

"Kankers bad for Ed!" Ed exclaimed. "They make evil plans to tear out our eyeballs and sell them to their alien friends in the form of chicken soup! And I love chickens, guys!"

"Please, calm down, Ed." Edd said, attempting to comfort his friend. "But I assure you that the Kankers truly mean no harm! Why, Lee even did for me a rather…nice gesture." He could still barely believe she was capable of doing such a thing.

"Lee WHAT?" Eddy yelled, "Is that thing too tight on your head? Lee aint nice, Double D."

"I was as surprised as you are, Eddy." Edd assured him.

"You were hallucinatin, Sockhead," Eddy said, circling his finger around the side of his head. "Like Lumpy said, they aint right."

"Oh dear," Edd sighed, "What will it take for you to believe me…?"

* * *

After school, Eddy and Ed had been the first to run out of the classroom. Edd stood behind and watched as they hurried out. "How odd," he began, "What could they be up to?"

Marie grabbed his hands from behind and leaned her head into his ear. "What could who be up to, hun?"

"M-Marie!" Edd exclaimed, widening his eyes and turning around. "My…you startled me."

"Aww, sorry cutie," she smiled at him. "Ya comin to visit me today?"

"Well, I'd love to see you and your sisters today, Marie…" he said, "But it appears I will be busy this afternoon."

Marie frowned. "Uh….alright, then…." she said calmly. "I'll see ya tomorrow then, right Oven Mitt?"

"Well, I'd hope so, Marie."

"Good." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the classroom.

Edd wiped the sweat off of his brow. He was starting to get slightly more comfortable around Marie, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had made her truly upset. He had the feeling she was actually looking forward to seeing him, in a, strangely, friendly way. If she was being truthful about her liking Edd in the way that she said, then he could be considered her…Edd shook away the thought and started on his way out of the school building.

"What am I thinking…" he thought aloud as he walked out of the school. "Marie and I are only friends at this point, how could I consider us being an item?" he chuckled to himself.

"'At this point'? Everyone knows your dating, man."

Edd turned around to see Kevin walking behind him. "Oh, hello, Kevin…" he said, smiling. "I didn't see you there."

"Suuuure ya didn't…" Kevin said in a somewhat glum tone.

"Is something the matter, Kevin?"

"My bike's busted," he said, "And Nazz wasn't at school today."

"Oh…she wasn't?" Edd didn't remember seeing her either.

"So, Double D," Kevin said, "How'd ya like your detention with your girlfriend the other day?" he laughed to himself.

"Girlfriend? Please, Kevin…" Edd chuckled at him. "Marie and I are only friendly acquaintances."

"'Course ya are…" Kevin said, walking ahead of Edd.

"Well, aside from the fact that she still keeps some of her old personality, even though she is trying to show her feelings more clearly… But I try to only think of it as her way of gaining my trust, and I respect her at trying new things to get what she desires—Kevin?"

Kevin was already several yards ahead of him, heading into his house.

"Well, I suppose that was a pointless rant…" Edd walked into Rathink Avenue, the cul-de-sac coming into view. He saw some of the neighborhood kids crowded at the end of Eddy's driveway. "Now what could be going on here…?"

Edd walked up to the back of the crowd of kids. There was a stand made of colored cardboard, with Eddy standing behind it, wearing a pilot's helmet and a leather jacket. "Step right up, ladies and germs!" he exclaimed, "To 'Up, Up, and Ed!" Piloting Lessons!"

A cardboard sign above Eddy read 'Up, Up, and Ed!' and had a crayon-drawn picture of Eddy in an airplane, grinning and holding a thumbs-up. "Hey, Sockhead! Get over here, will ya? You're late!" Eddy yelled from the stand. Edd walked around the crowd and stood next to his friend.

"Piloting lessons?" Edd asked, "That's your grand plan?"

"It's so cool, Double D!" Jimmy said, him being the first kid in front of the stand. "It's like a dream come true! I'll get to fly high in the sky!"

"Plank says he wants to be the first hunk a' wood on the moon!" Jonny exclaimed.

"That's right!" Eddy said, "And with only one measly quarter, you can pre-order your ticket on the SS Ed-tastic Airplane!"

"Ahem, pardon me, Eddy," Edd said, "You would only use 'SS' on a boat."

Eddy frowned. "Ed, suit Sockhead here up." Ed came from seemingly nowhere, wearing the same attire as Eddy, and put a flight attendant's cap on his head. "Lookin' snazzy, Double D!" Ed said, holding a thumbs-up and grinning.

"Oh, alright…" Edd complained. "I suppose I will participate in this scam of yours, Eddy."

"Great! Oh, hey Rolfie-boy!" Eddy yelled to Rolf, who had come over to see what was going on.

"What is it you want from Rolf, Ed-boy?"

"How'd ya like to be one of the first test pilots on the SS Ed-tastic Airplane?"

"Poppycock!" Rolf exclaimed. "Rolf does not need you and your silly flying machines! Are Rolf's feet broken?" he stopped talking, expecting a response, and no one spoke. "No!" With that, he folded his arms and walked across the street, back to his house.

"Fine!" Eddy yelled, "Who needs ya? I got all sorts a' payin customers right here!"

"ED!"

Everyone turned and saw Sarah standing on the side of Eddy's lawn, looking directly at Ed. "Mom said you have to clean your room today!"

"But, Sarah!" Ed whined.

"She said NOW!" Sarah grabbed her brother by the side of his pilot's helmet and dragged him across the yard.

"Hey! Where do ya think YOU'RE goin?!" Eddy yelled at Sarah. He groaned, knowing she wouldn't listen. "Great, we just lost the two strongest characters in this show! What are we gonna do now?"

"I wouldn't say it's the end of the world, Eddy," Edd said.

"We still gotta build the thing, Smart Guy!" Eddy exclaimed, trying to ignore the protests of some of the kids in front of him.

"Oh, dear, Eddy…" Edd sighed, "You really must learn to be more prepared…"

"If the plane isn't here by tomorrow, I'm taking my money back, Buster!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah, me and Plank aren't waiting forever!" Jonny said.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh…" Eddy groaned and folded his arms. This scam could be harder to go about than he thought.

* * *

Another cliffhanger-ish chapter. Longer than expected, I think. I didn't get ALL the ideas I had in my head written down, but I got the gist in there. Oh yeah, and I added in the fourth-wall break kind of thing to see how some people would like it. I mean, the characters do it A LOT in the show (even though this isn't the actual show…). Anyway, reviews are much appreciated, and thanks for reading. Bye for now~.


	8. Chapter 8

*Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy. All characters belong to their rightful owners.*

Chapter 8….And over a week late! (Rhyme Time) One thing I was thinking about is the name of the story. I may change it. 'Salt and Vanilla' was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing when I first made the story. But anyway…I don't have too much planned for this chapter, so…here we go~.

Ed Edd n Eddy: Salt and Vanilla

Ch. 8

"Pick up the pace, Sockhead," Eddy said, walking ahead of Edd into the junkyard. "We aint got all day."

Edd stepped over a steel beam lying on the ground. "What you mean by that, Eddy?"

"C'mon, we gotta get these parts before tomorrow! Now help me look for stuff…"

Edd paused. "Tomorrow?!" he asked, "You really told the kids that you'd have the plane done by tomorrow?"

"Relax, Double D," Eddy said, "It's only 4 o' clock. We got time."

"Eddy, how do you expect to fully construct an airplane in a matter of hours?"

Eddy stared at him. "Hey, what's that?" he looked past Edd and took off in that direction, heading for who-knows-what.

"Oh, dear, Eddy…" Edd reached under his hat and pulled out a notepad and a pen. He started writing down things he'd need for the plane, while mumbling to himself.

"Hiya, dreamboat!"

Edd halted directly in front of Marie. "O-oh, hello Marie…" he said, "What brings you here?"

"I came to see you!" she said, smiling and hugging him. "Told ya I'd see you soon."

"Well, what a surprise, then…" Edd smiled.

Marie grabbed his notepad and turned it around so she could see."A plane, huh?" she said, "One of Pipsqueak's schemes, right?"

"Why, yes, actually. A new 'brilliant' scam, it seems…" Edd used air-quotes on the word 'brilliant', rolling his eyes.

Marie giggled. "Forget about his stupid ideas, Oven Mitt. Let's do it ourselves. Whaddya think?"

"W-well, I..." Edd thought for a moment.

"Whooo hoo hoo-hoo! Check it out, Sockhead!"

Suddenly, Eddy came out of seemingly nowhere, riding in a kayak and hurdling towards Edd and Marie. The front of the kayak plowed into the ground, grinding it to a halt in front of them. "Look at this canoe I found, Double D! We're gonna be rich, I tell ya!"

Edd stared at his friend. "Kayak, Eddy, Kayak!" he corrected.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Hey! That's a parallelodrome aint it?"

"It's a pa—"

"Palindrome, stupid." Marie said, arms folded. Edd looked at her. How had she known that, Edd thought?

Eddy looked over at Marie with an irritated expression. "Who invited you? Take a hike, Kanker!" he yelled, pointing behind him.

Marie glared at him. Eddy's face began to show more fear over anger. "W-well?" he said nervously.

"I don't take orders from you, Pipsqueak." She said, grabbing him. Marie somehow rolled him up into a ball and rolled him across the ground at a high speed, causing him to roll off of a cliff of garbage. "Haha, see ya next fall, squirt!" she laughed to herself.

"How…cliché, Marie…" Edd said, a disturbed expression on his face. "Eddy!" he yelled, starting to run to where Marie had thrown him.

"Aw, look at you bein' all brave!" Marie said, grabbing his arm from behind. Edd looked back at her. "He'll make his way back. Let's go get those parts, huh dreamboat?"

"A-are you positive Marie?" Edd asked, feeling her tug on his arm.

"Sure, hun." She smiled at him as they continued into the depths of the junkyard.

* * *

"My, my! Intriguing!" Edd said, lifting his goggles out of his eyes. "You've done a remarkable job with this wiring, Marie!"

"Thanks, Oven Mitt," Marie twirled a wrench in her hand and smirked.

Edd gave another inspection to the plane. They used the kayak Eddy had found as the base, and used wooden doors as the wings. The oar from the kayak was used to control the wings and make the plane go in different directions in the air. Edd pushed a bottle-cap button and it spun the front propeller. "I never knew you could be so resourceful, Marie!"

"Well, you're not the only smart person around, drea—"

"It's stupid." Grumbled Eddy from behind. He had his arm wrapped up in a cast and he held a crutch in his other hand. His head had a bandage wrapped around it.

"Come now Eddy, she is helping you with YOUR scam." Edd said.

"What scam?" Marie said sarcastically. "This is OUR plane, right, dreamboat?" she nodded to the underside of the left wing.

Edd looked under the wing. In red lipstick, there was a heart that had the words 'Edd x Marie Forever!' written down. "Oh, my…"

"Now all it needs is an engine and we're all set." Marie said. "I got a few propellers."

Ignoring Marie's statement, Eddy turned to Edd. "Hey, Sockhead, Ed said he got a few engines we could use."

"A few?" Edd asked, puzzled. "Whatever would we need with a few engines, opposed to just one?"

"Don't worry, Double D. Lumpy's got it handled."

"Of course, Eddy…"

Marie was loading the 'plane's' front seat with wires and 3 propellers they had found. "Good thing it's a 2-seater, then we can have rides together, huh Oven Mitt?" Marie leaned closer to Edd and smiled.

"W-why yes, I suppose…" Edd said nervously, attempting a smile and blushing.

Marie giggled and pecked Edd's cheek. Eddy groaned. "We goin or what? You're makin me sick…" Eddy started on his way to the exit of the junkyard. Having trouble walking with his crutch, Marie decided to put her foot out in front of him. Eddy tripped and yelled in pain, making Marie laugh loudly. Edd put a hand up to his mouth.

"Oh my, Eddy! Are you alright?" Edd asked, leaning down and offering a hand.

Eddy smacked Edd's hand away with his casted arm. He managed to get up using his crutch, groaning. We're getting rid of this Kanker, Eddy thought. What does Double D see in her? Some friend…

* * *

As Edd, Eddy, and Marie approached Rathink Avenue, Eddy sighed with relief as he saw Ed standing at his driveway. Not only did he have to listen to Edd and Marie talking about Biology and engineering, he had his injuries that Marie had given him to deal with.

As Ed saw his two friends approaching with the plane, he waved and put on a big dopey smile. "Hiya guys!" he yelled. "Oh no, Eddy!" noticing his injuries, he grabbed Eddy and gave him a gigantic bear hug.

"ED!" Eddy yelled, "Let me go!"

"It's a long story, Ed." Edd said, chuckling at his friend's antics.

Marie caught up with Edd and Eddy. "These wires just keep falling out, I swear…" holding the wires that had dropped out of the plane, she took sight of Ed.

Ed's eyes widened at seeing Marie. "KANKER, EDDY!" he yelled, ripping a piece of the 'Up, Up, and Ed!' sign off, he pointed it at Marie. "Stand back, evil beast! I shall smite you!"

Marie just stared at him blankly. Edd spoke up. "Ed, calm down…" he started. "Marie only intends to help with the construction of the—"

Suddenly, Ed grabbed Edd and pulled him back. "You shall not take my friend, foul beast! For I am Ed!"

"Ed! Quit foolin around." Eddy yelled. "Ya got those engines, Lumpy?"

"Oh boy, I do!" Ed dropped Edd on the ground and put on a dopey smile. He ran into his garage and came back with things in his arms. "3 engines, hold the onions!"

Ed dropped the items on the ground in front of him. Eddy, Marie, and Edd stared at the blenders and wires Ed had given them. "That's very…thoughtful, Ed, thank you…"Edd said.

"You're a genius, Ed!" Eddy grinned and gazed at the blenders as if they were a pile of dollar bills.

Edd picked up one of the blenders and inspected it. "Ed, I don't understand how a blender could power an airplane. What made you come up with this?"

Marie took 2 of the blenders and went back to the plane, wrench in hand. Ed stared at his friend for a few seconds, smiling. He gave no response.

Eddy spoke up. "This scam'll make us rich, Lumpy!" Marie reached over and took the blender out of Edd's hand, making him look at his empty hand in confusion.

"Marie, what are you…?" Edd paused and looked at the plane. Marie had wired up the blenders to the control panel of the plane, and attached the blenders to the bottoms of the wings and the back of the base. She looked over at him. "Need something, cutie?"

"My, Marie…" Edd began, "You're intelligence for engineering never ceases to amaze me, Marie!" Edd smiled.

"Aww, glad ya like it, Oven Mitt!" She said, attaching the second propeller to the blender. Marie gave one of the bottle-cap buttons on the control panel a push and the front and side propellers spun. "She'll be ready to fly once we get the wheels on. This aint a car, but I got the gist." Marie smirked and stared at Edd.

Ed was currently hiding behind the now-broken 'Up, Up, and Ed!' stand, poking his head out from the top and looking at Marie fearfully. "Go away!" he yelled.

"Idiot," Eddy grumbled. "Call me when the thing's done, I'm gettin some shut-eye." With that, he limped over to the front door of his house, shutting the door behind him.

"Kankers bad for Ed!" Ed got up from the stand, getting the back of his jacket stuck to a nail on the stand as he ran away, causing him to fly backwards. He got up and ran to his house, a piece of cardboard stuck to his jacket.

"Looks like it's just us, huh, Double D?" Marie smiled and leaned closer to Edd, making him blush and smile nervously.

"I suppose so, Marie…"

Marie smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. "Is my plan working yet, dreamboat…?"

Edd felt himself starting to sweat. He was confused, what plan was she talking about? "M-Marie, what are you…?"

"Just hush up," Marie moved her face so that she was looking to Edd's eyes. She leaned closer and kissed him, making him blush heavily.

"Oh dear," Edd thought, "This feeling is far too familiar…How could I be starting to enjoy this..?"

Edd felt himself seeing Marie Kanker in an entirely new light. First it was her attempting to change her attitude just to impress him, then Marie showing her true feelings to him in a way that Edd accepted without complications. Was he now starting to…?

Marie let go of him after a few seconds. "How's bout we finish up this little project, hun?" she moved back over to the kayak base of the plane, where she had stored the final parts. Edd gulped and looked over at the sun, which was now setting. His internal clock had already told him it was becoming late, but he was becoming more and more attracted to Marie as a whole. Edd sighed.

"Do you mind if I assist you with that, Marie?" he asked with a smile.

"Not at all, cutie." Marie smiled at him. "I'm just ready to take off on this thing…with you of course, dreamboat~."

Edd chuckled. "As am I, Marie. We built it together, after all."

* * *

Ooookay. I was going to put more into this chapter, but I wanted to get it done tonight… Ah well. Chapter 9 stuff I guess. Here ya go anyway. Reviews are much appreciated, and thank you for reading. Bye for now~.


	9. Chapter 9

*Dislcaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, all characters belong to their rightful creators*

Chapter 9~. Putting stuff in that was originally planned for last chapter in. And by the way, I stopped the last chapter a bit shorter because I naturally want to keep the fanfic's chapters around 6-8 pages on Microsoft Word. No clue why, but when I re-read them on , they seemed short, so I'll probably try to make them a bit longer. Also, the name change. I got a very good suggestion on one of the reviews, Ed Edd n Eddy: Hijinks and Hormones. Fits pretty well. Once I figure out how to change it on the website, I'll do that. Anyway, long update-thing, so here we go.

Ed Edd n Eddy: Hijinks and Hormones

Ch. 9

Edd woke up on a lovely Saturday morning. He got up out of bed and proceeded to straighten the pillows and blankets, and walked over to the window of his room. Edd looked out and saw the early autumn leaves falling from the trees in his yard.

Edd recalled what had happened last night with a smile. He thought about how close he had gotten to Marie after she had given her attitude a change for the better. With this, he wanted to become friendlier with her and possibly even do the same with Lee and May. Edd wondered if he could get Ed or even Eddy to share this thought.

After showering and getting ready, he walked out of his door. Edd was taken by surprise as he saw Marie waiting for him outside. "Hiya, cutie!" she said, smiling at him and wrapping her arms around him. "Ya ready to fly our plane?"

Edd smiled at the word 'our'. It made him feel ownership towards one of his inventions, as Eddy usually claimed his ideas for his own greed. "As I'll ever be, Marie." he said.

"Yo Sockhead! Quit flirtin and get over here!"

Edd and Marie turned to the sound of the voice, which belonged to none other than Eddy. He was standing at the middle of the cul-de-sac beside Ed and the airplane. Jonny, Plank, Jimmy, Kevin, and Sarah were all standing over by the plane.

"Does it really fly, Eddy?" Jonny asked excitedly.

"You bet, Baldy!" Eddy said, grinning.

"Whoa! This aughta be fun, huh Plank?"

"My hands are tingling, Sarah!" said Jimmy, smiling at Sarah.

"This better work, Fat Head." Sarah grumbled.

"Hey Eddy," Kevin said, "I thought you were done with scams."

"No way, Jose!" Eddy said, "Gotta keep the business goin, Shovel Chin!"

"Right…" Kevin said, frowning.

"Eddy," Edd said as he and Marie approached the small crowd. "Don't you think we should test the plane before we—"

"Well, well, well!"

All the kids turned around, their faces falling. Lee and May Kanker had made their way to the scene. "Ey Marie!" Lee yelled, "Where ya been?"

"None a' your business, Lee!" Marie yelled back.

"Looks like we got ourselves a plane, girls!" She said, smiling at all the frightened kids.

"It's mine and Double D's! Paws off!"

"Yours and Double D's? It's ours then!" Lee exclaimed. "We're family, aren't we?"

Edd smiled. "My Lee, Im touched," he began, walking closer to Lee. "Despite our past behaviors, I'm quite honored to be included in your family."

Lee stared at him for a few seconds. "Yeah, whatever." She said, turning to May. "May! Come here!"

May walked over to Lee, giggling. She waved at Ed. "Hiya, Big Ed!"

"Kankers bad for Ed!" Ed yelled, hiding behind Eddy in fear.

"Sockhead!" Eddy yelled, "Tell these Kankers to buzz off!"

Edd looked at Eddy. "Well, I suppose that's rational…" he turned to Lee, feeling himself start to sweat. "L-Lee, I believe its best if you and your sisters to, um…er…"

"We aint movin, if that's what ya want, Smart Guy!" Lee said, "This is yours too, aint it?" Lee laughed.

Edd looked at Marie, who was smiling at him. Edd smiled back, causing Marie to giggle.

"Eddy, I don't think this is predicament is in our control anymore." Edd said, turning back to his friend. Eddy groaned.

"Listen up, ya little brats!" Lee yelled at the kids, who were standing in fear. "You want to take a ride on Kanker Airlines, it'll cost ya a few poundings!" With that, the kids immediately ran off.

"Heheh, dat was easy." Lee said, looking at Eddy.

"Hey!" Eddy yelled, "What happened to all my money—I mean, customers?!"

"Your luck just ran out, little man." Lee and the other Kankers laughed maniacally.

"Haha! I kinda missed that…" Marie said, laughing.

"Oh dear." Edd said, with a concerned look on his face.

"Let's go for a ride, Big Ed!" May exclaimed, grabbing Ed from behind Eddy and giving him a hug.

"GIRL GERMS!" Ed yelled, attempting to get free.

"Wait your turn, May!" Lee said, pushing May to the ground. "It's me and Eddy that's goin first!" Lee put her arm around Eddy.

"I'm the one that made it, Lee!" Marie yelled, standing in front of the plane. "Coming, Double D?"

Edd looked at Marie, then back at his friends. "Well, I don't know, Marie…"

Marie frowned. "Aww, come on Oven Mitt!" she grabbed Edd by the arm and threw him in the front seat.

"Eh, get on wit it!" Lee said. "That gives me more time with my man, right Eddy?"

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID KANKER!" Eddy yelled, struggling to get free.

Lee and May each took out lipstick dispensers, applying it to their lips. "Have fun, you two!" Lee said, laughing.

"Hit it, Double D!" Marie told Edd, pointing to a red bottle-cap button.

"A-are you sure we should-?"

"Just go!"

"Oh, my…" Edd pushed the button, making the propellers spin. He rotated the wings, testing them. The plane started to roll forward, and Edd gripped the oar that controlled the wings. "Oh dear…it's working…"

After a few more seconds of gaining momentum, Edd turned the wing rotator slightly upward, and the plane shaking started to rise. "It's WORKING!" Edd grinned from ear to ear, and Marie, sitting in the seat behind him, smiled.

Eddy turned his head from Lee's face, and looked up at the sky. "Whoa." He said, "Is that a bird?"

Ed spoke up. "It's a plane!"

"It's Superman!" May yelled. Everyone stared at her. "What?" she asked confused.

"I think Big Ed's right," Lee said, "Looks like Little Marie and Double D are…growin up." Lee laughed at her joke. Eddy glared at her.

"Can ya let go a' me now?" he asked. Lee dropped Eddy and folded her arms, looking up at the airplane.

"Double D is high in the sky like a fly with an eye!" Ed said, pointing to the plane.

* * *

"Oh my, how exhilarating!" Edd said, still smiling widely and hanging on to the plane's controls.

Marie sat back in her seat, frowning. Although she was as happy as Edd because of their creation's success, she still seemed to have something on her mind.

"Marie, this is magnificent! It seems our hard work payed…" Edd paused when he saw Marie's somber expression after glancing back at her. "Marie, is something troubling you?" Edd carefully adjusted the plane's direction as they circled around the area, now flying over the junkyard.

"I'm sorry, Double D."

Edd's eyes widened. Was that Marie talking? "Marie…?"

"I didn't want to look like a sissy back there in front of Lee and May, but…" Edd heard Marie's voice get softer. "I shouldn't have gotten all diabolical back at the cul-de-sac, I just…" she paused. "It's like I forgot we were actually getting…closer, ya know?"

"Marie, I…" Edd wished he could turn around and look Marie in the eyes as he talked. "You don't have to be sorry at all. I understand that it was only you being you, and there's no logical reason why I should be upset at you in any way. And I also appreciate that you're realizing the error of your past ways…and only to…impress me, that is…" Edd was almost at a loss for words as he said the last part. It was still hard to believe that Marie, the one that had harassed him and his friends for the past year and a half, would change her attitude just to win Edd's affection.

Marie smiled. "Thanks, Oven Mitt…"

Edd looked back at Marie, smiling. "I suppose your 'plan' has indeed worked, Marie." He blushed.

Marie smirked. It looks like Dreamboat remembered, Marie thought. After a few seconds, she widened her eyes and looked past Edd. "Double D! Watch out!"

Edd turned back in front of him and put on a terrified expression. While gazing at Marie, he had mistakenly let his hands guide the wings so that the plane itself began to careen towards the ground. Marie and Edd grabbed and held eachother, screaming as the plane flew downwards towards Ed's driveway.

* * *

Lee and May were the first to run to where the plane had crashed. Eddy and Ed caught up from behind. "Ey, Marie!" Lee yelled. "Ya alright?"

"Double D!" Ed shouted.

"Y-yowch…!" Edd's hand appeared from the wreckage, pulling him up from the remnants of the plane. "Curse slapstick comedy…" Edd's hand reached down and pulled out Marie by her arm.

"Aah…what happened…?" Marie asked, her voice slurred. She shook her head and looked around. "What the-?"

"It appears that the—YOWCH!" Edd got up and cracked his back. "the plane has crashed, Marie…I'm terribly sorry, I'm afraid that it's my—"

Marie quickly put her hand over Edd's mouth. "Shoulda wired that left engine better, huh Dreamboat?" she grabbed and squeezed his arm.

Edd looked as confused as Ed, Eddy, and the remaining Kanker sisters were at that point. "Y-yes! A simple mistake, o-of course!" Edd attempted a fake smile at their onlookers. He was an awful liar.

"Well, it looks like you're alright," Lee said, "A couple bumps and scratches, but you'll get over it, eh Marie?" Lee slapped her sister's back playfully, making her cringe in pain.

"Y-yeah, Lee…." Marie grumbled.

"Are you ok Double D?!" Ed asked, wrapping his arms around his friend in a bear hug.

"Y-yes, quite a-alright Ed…" Edd felt like he was being choked to death.

Ed set him down. "No more plane rides for you, mister." He said, waggling a finger at Edd.

"Well that's great!" Eddy yelled. "Now we got no plane, and that means no scam, and that means NO MONEY!"

"You honestly expected this scam to work, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"A' course! I'm in my 'A' game since I started Highschool, Sockhead!" Eddy rolled down his sleeves and flexed his almost-non-existant muscles, smirking.

"Surely, Eddy…" Edd sighed.

"Well, we're outta here!" Lee announced. "I'll see ya later, Little Hunk." Lee said to Eddy, kissing his cheek.

"Bye, Big Ed!" May hugged Ed once more and leaned her head on his chest.

"Away from Ed, foul beast!" Ed pushed her away and raised his hands in the air. "You shall not pass!"

May gave Ed a sad look, turning around and following Lee.

Marie turned to Edd, smiling. He smiled back. "I guess I'll see ya, Oven Mitt."

"Yes, of course, Marie." Edd said. "Mother and Father expect a clean house by lunch time today."

"You're so cute when you're all proper~." Marie leaned in and kissed Edd.

Edd smiled. "Haha, I suppose so, Marie…"

Marie looked over at the plane and frowned. "So, what about that…?"

Edd looked back at the wreckage. He thought for a moment, and then turned around. "I don't know, to be frank, Marie. Put it back in the junkyard, I suppose." Noticing Marie wasn't exactly pleased with having her- no, their- homemade creation go to waste, he smiled and said, "Or we could attempt to fix it up again sometime…"

Marie smirked. "You're so sweet, Dreamboat!" she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his chest. Edd blushed, and awkwardly put her arms around her. Marie looked up at him. "I'll see ya soon, Double D."

"Y-yes, as will I, I suppose." Edd smiled at her.

Marie let go of Edd and turned around to where Lee and May had gone. Ed and Eddy were over by the 'Up, Up, and Ed!' stand, attempting to write over the words with a new scam idea.

Edd walked up behind Eddy and touched his shoulder. "Eddy, I think I have something for you to cheer you up after that quarrel with the plane."

Eddy looked back at his friend, suddenly interested. "What kinda somethin?" Ed looked back at Edd also.

"How about we go to the candy store, for old time's sake, as it were." Edd said, "Jawbreakers on me."

Eddy's eyes lit up. "Really?! Jawbreakers?! FREE?!" Ed put on a dopey smile.

"Well, it's only fair, Eddy." Edd smiled. "And Mother and Father gave me my month's allowance, so I can easily buy you—"

"You're the best, Sockhead!" Eddy jumped on Edd and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Well, I suppose…" Edd said, "The candy store awaits, gentlemen!"

Edd started to head in the direction of the business district of Peach Creek, Eddy and Ed following close behind. "Jawbreakers, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed.

"That's right, Lumpy!" Eddy said, grabbing on to the collar of his jacket. "And they're FREE!"

"Not necessarily…" Edd mumbled to himself, smiling nonetheless. He didn't care about paying a dime. Edd didn't want to spend the weekend with his best friends by doing ridiculous scams, but just to have a good time. Considering the seemingly only thing that made Eddy happy was jawbreakers or anything that didn't cost money, Edd thought this would appeal to all three Ed's.

* * *

*hums* Longer chapter, I guess. But it was necessary. Not the best chapter in the world, either... I'm sloooowly getting into the actual EddxMarie 'thing', but I'll make things clearer in the next chapter. So anyways, reviews are much appreciated, and thank you for reading. Bye for now~.


	10. Chapter 10

*Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, all characters belong to their rightful owners*

OKAY. Today is, what, the 26th of February? When did I post the last chapter? Geez. Anyway, I'm very sorry I havent caught up, and that's mainly because I couldn't use my Microsoft Word for some reason. Also, I just didn't have motivation shortly afterward. Then I got into My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (yes, brony now, woo~) and ANYWAY. I got back into Ed Edd n Eddy, so I may get back to posting chapters since I got another word processor and motivation. So without further ado, here I go~

Ed Edd n Eddy: Hijinks and Hormones

Ch. 10

"Ah, this is the life, aint it boys?" Eddy said with a smirk on his face, sucking on a jawbreaker in his mouth.

"I concur, Eddy," Edd said, sucking on a jawbreaker himself. "But I still didn't hear a—"

"THANKS, DOUBLE D!" Ed yelled from Eddy's side.

"Well, thank you, Ed. You're very welcome." Edd raised his eyebrows and looked down at Eddy, who groaned.

"Thanks, Sockhead," he grumbled, folding his arms.

"You're welcome, Eddy."

"Mine tickles, guys!" Ed exclaimed.

"Ed!" Eddy yelled, looking at Ed's enlarged stomach. "How many times I gotta tell ya? You're supposed to let it melt in your mouth, not swallow it!"

"What do I name him, Eddy?" Ed said with a dopey smile on his face.

"I'll name ya, Lumpy!" Eddy yelled, reaching his arm around Ed's neck and giving his friend a noogie.

Edd laughed to himself, wiping saliva off his lip. He really did enjoy spending quality time with his friends.

Eddy let go of Ed and smirked at Edd. "So, Double D, tell us about your little 'friendship' with Marie!" He said in a mocking voice.

Edd blushed. "My, I don't exactly know what you mean by…"

"Double D and Marie~! Sitting in a tree~!" Ed exclaimed in a singsong voice. Eddy laughed hysterically.

"Yeah, what made ya go all Kanker-happy again?" Eddy asked.

"Again? What do you—" Edd paused, recalling last year's Valentine's Day. "Oh my…"

Ed and Eddy laughed at Edd's embarrassment. Eddy made a face, attempting to show off his front teeth. "I'm May Kanker! Will you be my Valentine, Lambchop~?" Eddy continued laughing.

"Well, Eddy, I assure you that that affection is long gone, thank you." Edd said. "And Marie and I are merely…friends…" Edd suddenly felt saddened at calling him and Marie's relationship 'just friends'. Around a week ago, he wouldn't dare call Marie anywhere close to a friend. But now, he felt that her change in behavior made Edd see her as a closer acquaintance.

"Yeah, right!" Eddy exclaimed, "She was all over ya earlier! I don't think ya had a problem with it, eh? Ehh?" Eddy bumped his friend with his elbow and raised his eyebrows.

"Eddy, please!" Edd felt disturbed. "I don't understand why you don't seem against this at all."

"What? Of course I'm against it!" Eddy yelled. "How can I copy off your answers in class if you're all Marie-happy?"

"Eddy, I don't feel like discussing this as of now…" Edd said. "Shall we head back to the cul-de-sac?"

"Yeah, whatever." Eddy said. "My jawbreaker's gettin small. Make sure ta buy us more soon, Sockhead!"

Ed leaned down towards Eddy as they headed towards the cul-de-sac. "Do not upset the balance of nature, Eddy," he began, "One must not upset what was meant to remain clean and pure."

Edd stopped and turned towards Ed. "Ed, that was amazing!" he clasped his hands together and smiled. "Who told you such words of wisdom?"

"My dad's a house inspector, Double D." Ed laughed.

Edd's face fell. "Of course…Curse Ed's sudden bursts of wisdom coming to an end…"

Eddy frowned. "That aint canon, Ed."

"Buttered toast for Ed!" Ed exclaimed randomly.

Just then, the mail truck drove by the street by Rathink Avenue, heading towards Edd's house. "Mail!" Edd exclaimed, picking up his pace and heading towards his house.

After the mailtruck had pulled away from his house, Edd opened up his mailbox and pulled out a box. "Hey, whatcha get?!" Eddy exclaimed, taking Edd's package away from him. He tore apart the box, revealing a stack of magazines. "Magazines! I knew ya had it in ya, Sockhead!" he said, snickering. After looking at the cover of the magazines, he frowned. "'Science and Psychology Digest'? Blegh!" Eddy threw the magazines over his shoulder. Edd quickly grabbed them.

"Eddy, please!" Edd said, straightening the magazines. "These are the new magazines I ordered! They just happened to catch my eye on a commercial one morning."

"Whatever, Sockhead. Those magazines have YOU written all over it!"

"Surely, Eddy…" Edd looked at the front cover of the first magazine. On one caption, it read 'The Science of Love: Emotions for Fellow Humans.' Edd was immediately interested.

"Oh! Oh! Can I see Double D?!" Ed excitedly looked over Edd's head, trying to get a look at the magazines. Edd quickly hid them behind his back, turning away.

"W-well, Ed, I'll be sure to show you another time," Edd said nervously. "But I realized Mother and Father had left me a list of chores to do around the house this weekend, so if you don't mind…"

Eddy frowned. "Yeah, whatever," he said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking away. Ed glanced at Edd with a blank expression, then quickly followed behind.

Edd watched his friends walk across the cul-de-sac to their houses, breathing a sigh of relief. He quickly walked into his house, shutting the door and leaning against it. Edd looked into the kitchen, seeing the sticky notes his parents left for him, then looked down at his magazines. "Responsibilities come first, Eddward," he said, putting the magazines neatly on the table in his kitchen.

* * *

Placing his feather duster on the counter, Edd breathed a sigh of relief. He had swept the floor, vacuumed the bedrooms, cleaned the toilets, dusted the cabinets, etc. "All in a day's work, as Father would say," Edd smiled, looking over to his magazines he left on the kitchen table. He frowned thoughtfully, then blushed lightly. "I suppose a few articles wouldn't hurt…" Taking the magazines, he rushed upstairs to his bedroom.

Edd placed the magazines on his desk, clicking the lamp on. He carefully opened to the table of contents, then licked his finger and turned to his desired page. The header read: 'The Science of Love: Emotions for Fellow Humans' as it did before. Edd gulped, suddenly feeling nervous for being so suspicious of the text. He began reading aloud.

"As we all know, our brains are equipped with special receptors which can react during certain situations involving emotions, such as positive sexu-…" Edd mumbled that line, immediately blushing. "Oh my…" He continued reading, still intrigued by the rest of the material. Edd, being the introverted and socially awkward person he is, often wondered about how 'love' really worked, and how amazing it was that relationships could destroy or build on a person's life, despite his scientific knowledge of the brain. He wouldn't dare share this with any of his friends, especially Ed or Eddy.

After reading several articles on the subject, he yawned. Edd glanced at the clock above his door, rubbing his eyes. "Oh dear, I should be getting to bed!" He closed his magazine after placing a bookmark on the page he was on, then got up and started preparing for bed, amazed at how much time had passed that day.

Ch. 10 End

* * *

Ok so, don't hate me for the short chapter. I reeally need to start brainstorming for the more near future of the story rather than the distant future…Anyway, thank you for reading, and a review is appreciated. Bye~


	11. Chapter 11: I'M BACK

*Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, all characters belong to their rightful owners*

OOOOOOOOOOOKAY. Havent updated in…how long? Months? Last year? Really wanted to update, especially after all the AMAZING reviews I've gotten lately. But, naturally, Ive been rather brain-dead on fanfiction ideas for the past many months. By the way, I cant thank you enough for all the follows, favorites, and great reviews I've gotten. '10/10', 'Best story I've seen', 'Love this story'. WOW. I was blown away. I'm only 15, in high school, with a barely-B grade in English. I wouldve never thought that I'd get these reviews, so thank you very much. ANYWAY, Ive gotten a couple ideas, mixed those up, and sewn them together to come up with this chapter.

By the way…Why did I get so good of reviews when this was first made? I just went back and read he first few chapters, and WOW, was I a bad writer.

*Andre Segers voice* So, with that said, let's get started!

LB

Ed Edd n Eddy, Hijinks and Hormones

Chapter 10

"Hey! Wake up, Sockhead!"

Edd was forced awake at the loud voice in his ear. His eyes shot open and he jumped up, looking over at his friends, wide-eyed.

"Double D!" Ed exclaimed, wrapping his friend up in a bear hug. Edd was still in shock from his very rude awakening.

"Y-yes, Ed, that's….me…" Edd struggled to breathe as his friend squeezed him. Out of affection, Edd supposed.

"Geez, what took ya so long ta wake up?" Eddy yelled, giving his friend an angry look. "I know it's the weekend, but who stays up till 1 in the afternoon?!"

Edd glanced at his clock, then instantly frowned. His instincts quickly kicked in, telling him that it was far too late to even attempt to go about his usual morning routine. As he was yanking himself out of Ed's arms, Eddy grabbed him by his collar and held him up in front of his face.

"Well?!" Eddy asked, flustered. As per usual, Edd thought.

He rubbed his eyes, and then looked back at Eddy's hand on his collar. "Excuse me, but is your hand on my shirt collar?" Eddy growled and dropped his friend on the floor.

"Dearest apologies, Eddy," Edd started, adjusting his shirt. "But I seemed to have gone to bed at a late hour, far later than when I would usually-"

"Yeah? Well, take a look at this!" Eddy interrupted, flashing a piece of paper in front of Edd's face. Edd blinked, taking the paper and squinting his eyes, trying to examine it.

"We're playing rugby this year, Double D!" Ed shouted in Edd's ear, much to his annoyance.

"Football, ya pinhead!" Eddy yelled, flapping a hand towards the paper. Ed stared blankly at Eddy, frowning.

"Football? Oh my," Edd said, making an uncomfortable face and scratching his head. He cleared his throat, then began reading, "'Dear Peach Creek High student, you have received this letter of invitation to inform you that you have been chosen to be on this season's Peach Creek Rollers-' Rollers?" Edd scratched his head once again, raising an eyebrow.

"What kinda name is that?!" Eddy exclaimed, grabbing the paper from Edd.

"You didn't read your own invitation, Eddy?" Edd said slowly.

"'Tryouts next Tuesday…First game Friday…'" Eddy ignored his friend's question, pressing his face up against the paper, as if attempting to read it better. "Geez Louise, these guys don't waste any time!"

"If only we had a sack of potatoes," Ed said, smiling down at his friends, the latter giving him quizzical looks.

"Right…" Edd said, turning back to Eddy. "So, I presume there are invitations for all three of us, correct?"

"What a bunch a' idiots!" Eddy screamed, crumpling up the paper. He angrily threw it in Ed's direction. "I was supposed to be the mascot!"

Edd watched Ed beside him with a look of concern, the latter happily munching on the crumpled invitation. "I suppose I will….look in the mail later today…" He cleared his throat. "Eddy, if memory serves me right, it was Ed, in fact, that was the school's mascot last year."

Eddy frowned deeply, taking Edd's night cap and stretching the end down to his feet. "No! I was better than the 'Peach Creek Cobbler~' guy! I was the Clobberer guy, remember?"

Ed quickly grabbed the end of Edd's cap and yanked it back to it's rightful position. He sighed, then brushed himself off. "I believe you are only half-correct on that subject, Eddy. In any case, I'm afraid I must instruct both of you to leave, for I must get to my usual routine, in approximately…" Ed checked his clock again. "Oh dear, NOW."

He quickly scurried off to his closet, then took his desired clothes for the day. Edd paused, looking towards his friends, who were watching from the middle of his room. He cleared his throat. "Gentlemen…"

LB

After Ed and Eddy had left, Edd had finished getting ready for the day, wearing his signature red shirt, purple shorts, and black ski hat. He walked downstairs and looked where he had left the mail from yesterday. "How odd…" he started, looking at the blue envelope that contained the football invitation. "Why hadn't I seen this before?…"

Edd sighed and sat the envelope down, starting on his way to his garage. On the way, he pondered about the letter. Should he accept the school's request? Why had they offered him a spot, of all people in the school? Edd didn't recall having any glorious moments in his football career, let alone enjoyed it.

As he pondered this, his mind traced back to the magazine he had been reading last night. Edd stopped in his tracks, standing at the doorway leading to his garage. He started thinking of Marie, then wondered what she'd be up to at this hour.

Edd turned around from the door, putting his hand on his chin and looking towards the door. Perhaps he should go and see her? No, Edd thought, shaking his head. What if she was busy, or sick? She could be with her sisters, scheming a plan to ruin he and his friends' day.

He paused in his thoughts. No, the new Marie wouldn't think of doing that. Edd knew she wanted to be better. For him. Edd gulped and blushed.

"I-I suppose a visit wouldn't hurt…" He smiled to himself slightly and grabbed his brown jacket, opening the front door and walked outside.

LB

As he walked through the construction site on the other side of the street, Edd took notice of a bead of sweat on his brow. He quickly wiped it off and checked his timepiece, which read noon. He sighed and stopped for a moment, noticing his knees shaking.

"Oh my…" he said to himself. He gulped and continued to walk forward. Edd didn't know why he was becoming so nervous, as he knew that Marie was nothing more than a friend. He figured that it was the magazine he had read last night on the subject of 'love and relationships' that was getting to him. Edd attempted a smile, keeping the thought in his head.

He soon approached the Kankers' trailer, dusting his jacket and putting on a smile. Edd politely knocked on the screen door with a 'shave and a haircut' rhythm. He hoped that all was peaceful in the trailer, but he knew that it was most likely not.

Edd was startled as he heard a gruff voice. "Who's'at?!" He figured it was Lee. Edd tapped his fingertips together, then leaned into the door.

"I-It's, um…Double-"

"Oven Mitt?!" The door burst open, and Edd was suddenly inches away from Marie's face as she threw open the door. "Aw, I knew ya'd come and see me~!" She pinched his cheek and grinned coyly, causing Edd to blush.

"W-well, yes, Marie," Edd began nervously, straightening his back and looking at her, smiling rather awkwardly. "I thought that since I had s-some free time today, I-"

"Oh, shut up and get in here, Dreamboat!" Marie grabbed Edd by his jacket collar and hoisted him into the trailer, setting him down on the living room floor.

Lee, reclining on the couch with the TV on, looked over at Edd and frowned. "Hey!" she yelled, looking behind him. "What'd I tell ya? Next time ya come over, bring your little pals!"

"Oh, well I…" Edd said, rubbing the back of his neck. "My apologies, but I'd assume Ed and Eddy are-"

"Eh, who cares!" Lee said, getting up off the couch and leaning her face towards him. "Who could stay mad at you, Smart Guy~?" she laughed.

"Paws off, Lee!" Marie shoved her sister away from her 'boyfriend', scowling. "He came here to see me, now didn't ya?"

Edd blushed, then attempted a smile. "I-I suppose I did…have you in mind before I had come here, Marie…"

Marie raised her eyebrows, and Lee frowned, dumbfounded. "That right~?" Marie said, wrapping her arms around Edd, who noticeably started to sweat profusely. "Just for little ol' me~?"

In the background, May popped her head in from the kitchen, a quizzical expression on her face. "Hiya, Double D!" she waved and greeted him happily.

Edd glanced at May. "Well, hello there, May." Marie looked back at her younger sister, raising her eyebrow with a warning glance. Lee turned towards May, frowning.

"Whats takin ya so long?" Lee yelled at her. May took her eyes off Edd, then furrowed her brows at her older sister. "Whateva happened to lunch, eh?!"

May stood with her back arched, giving a salute to Lee. She promptly marched back into the kitchen.

Marie turned back to Edd, smiling and batting her eyes. "So, wanna stay and eat with us, hun?"

Edd looked at Marie, still being held in her arms. "I suppose I could stay for a meal…" he paused. "As I had been saying, Ed and Eddy are most likely busy with weekend chores, therefore I should have no plans for-"

Marie kissed him on the lips, causing his eyes to go wide and blush. She giggled. "Well, make yourself at home, Dreamboat~," Marie took Edd over to the couch, where they both sat down by Lee. She looked over at the two, frowning, then turned back to the TV.

"I-I-I, uh, c-certainly, Marie!…" Edd stammered, smiling at Marie as she held him. She smiled and laid her head down on his shoulders, making him blush deeply. Edd shifted a bit, then allowed himself to relax. He took in the sensation of having Marie beside him. Edd had no thoughts of running or retreating from the Kankers, but started to consider them much closer friends. But, how he hoped that his other friends would understand the feelings he had begun to experience in the last week.

LB

Bleh. Got distracted by Animal Crossing too much in the process of writing this chapter. Introduced some new stuff, I think. I'm hoping I'm getting better so far; not the strongest chapter so far, it seems. But anyway, reviews are much appreciated, and thank you for reading. Bye~.


End file.
